Lithium-based batteries are batteries that have lithium metal or lithium compounds as an anode, generally producing voltages from 1.5V to about 3V, twice the voltage of an ordinary zinc-carbon battery or alkaline cell. Lithium batteries are used in many portable consumer electronic devices, and are widely used in industry. Lithium batteries that use lithium metal have safety disadvantages when used as secondary (rechargeable) energy sources.
Thin film lithium and lithium-ion batteries are used for applications where a small power source is needed. These batteries can be fabricated on a variety of substrates including microchips. Typically, they are rechargeable. The layers of thin-film, solid state batteries are typically deposited by methods commonly used in the semiconductor and optical coating industries.
The foregoing examples of related art with limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations and teachings of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.